This invention relates to a disk device and to a disk drive, such as a magnetic disk device, a flexible disk drive, a magnetic-optic disk drive, an optical disk drive, an optical hologram disk drive and a disk drive used therefore.
Conventional magnetic disk devices have been disclosed in JP-A-2003-79119 (patent document 1), JP-A-2004-32829 (patent document 2) and JP-A-2004-32926 (patent document 3). These magnetic disk devices include a magnetic disk for storing information and a disk drive for driving the magnetic disk. The disk drive includes rotor portions mounting an annular permanent magnet on the outer peripheral portion thereof, and stator portions disposed on the outer side in the radial direction of the annular permanent magnet. The stator portion is constituted by a wiring board provided with a stator core formed by laminating magnetic metal plates in a radial manner and a coil that is so formed as to surround the stator core while electrically connecting wiring layers and through holes.